pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Mika444/?
POTRZEBNE OBRAZKI!!! ZAKAZ KOPIOWANIA!!! Inne!!! Pokemon Plik:szkic1.png Plik:szkic2.png Plik:szkic2b.png Plik:szkic3.png Plik:szkic4.png Plik:Caro Line.png Plik:Mariclam.png Plik:Moonly.png Digimon kategoria:Strony Miki444 Renamon!!! plik:Renamon i młoda mika.png plik:Renamon unik mika.jpg plik:Renamon i Indramon.jpg plik:Renamon nieprzytomna.jpg plik:Renamon digixros ze Snimonem.jpg plik:Renamon pomaga opanować się Galgomonowi.jpg plik:Renamon Miki ranna.jpg plik:Renamon siedzi na drucie.jpg plik:Renamon siedzi na huśtawce.jpg plik:Renamon stoi na słupie.jpg plik:Renamon i zachód słońca.jpg plik:Renamon zbiera energię do użycia łapy mocy.jpg plik:Renamon używa Celownika.jpg plik:Renamon siedzi.jpg plik:Renamon sejsmiczny wstrząs (księżyca).jpg plik:kyubimon mika po ewolucji.jpg plik:Kyuubimon i Galgomon.jpg plik:Kyuubimon i Mihiramon.jpg plik:Kyuubimon atakowana przez Sandiramon.jpg plik:Kyuubimon unik.jpg plik:Kyuubimon i Omegamon plus jakiś chłopak.jpg plik:taomon anime mika2.jpg plik:Taomon anime mika.png plik:Taomon w anime.png plik:Sakuyamon i SaintGalgomon.jpg plik:Sakuyamon w anime.jpg plik:Sakuyamon i D-Żniwiarz.jpg plik:Sakuyamon i D-Reaper.jpg plik:Sakuyamon i Impmon.jpg plik:Sakuyamon 2.jpg plik:Sakuyamon światło 2.jpg plik:Sakuyamon i MarineAngemon.jpg plik:Sakuyamon i Lilimon.jpg Palmon!!! plik:palmon mika anime.jpg plik:Palmon i młoda Mika.jpg plik:Palmon.png plik:Palmon miki i Piyomon katie.jpg plik:Palmon mika i Numemon.jpg plik:Palmon szykuje gotowane małże i gomamon.jpg plik:Palmon i gomamon.jpg plik:Palmon za kratami.jpg plik:Palmon gra z piyomon Katie w piłkę.jpg plik:Palmon NDW.jpg plik:Palmon usiadła.jpg plik:Palmon skołowana.jpg plik:Palmon w sukience.jpg plik:Palmon w pokoju Miki.jpg plik:Palmon tuliiimy.jpg plik:Palmon i normalny Monzaemon.jpg plik:Palmon i mika w innej fryzurze.jpg plik:Chiku chiku bam bam togemon.JPG plik:togemon evoluuje.JPG plik:Togemon uczy.jpg Plik:Togemon pomaga młodym Digimonom.jpeg Plik:Togemon pomaga Mice w kuchni.jpg plik:Togemon szykuje się do walki.jpg plik:Togemon i Anomalocarimon.jpg plik:Togemon vs Anomalocarimon.jpg plik:Togemon ałć.jpg plik:Togemon śpi na stojąco.jpg plik:lillymon Flower Wreath.jpg plik:lillymon flower cannon.jpg plik:lillymon lata mika.jpg plik:Lillymon Mika anime.jpg plik:Lillymon evolutions.jpg plik:lillymon Flower Wreath2.jpg plik:Lillymon w kwiatku.jpg plik:Lillymon zła.jpg plik:Lilimon i wizardmon hikari.jpg plik:Lilimon i Zudomon.jpg plik:Lilimon zaprzyjaźnia się z BlackTyranomonem Yuu.jpg plik:Lilimon taniec płatków.jpg plik:Lilimon Mika Hawkmon i Wika.jpg plik:Lilimon ucieka przed atakiem Dracomona Xros Up.jpg plik:Lilimon taniec płatków 2.jpg plik:Lilimon Flower Cannon 2.jpg plik:Lilimon i Garudamon która ją uratowała.jpg plik:Rosemon anime.jpg plik:Rosemon Ivy Hug.jpg plik:Rosemon Ivy Hug2.jpg plik:Rosemon Miki.jpg plik:Rosemon i Moc jej bicza.jpg plik:rosemon.jpg plik:rosemon High Mega Blaster.jpg plik:Rosen Thorn Whip.jpg plik:rosemon Beauty Schock.jpg plik:Rosemon Revmon i Mirage Gaogamon.jpg plik:Rosemon burst mode.jpg plik:Aguichant Lèvres rosemon burst mode.jpg plik:Rosemonburst Tiferet.jpg Lopmon!!! plik:Chocomon i terri po ewolucji w Cherubimona.jpg plik:lopmon mika anime2.png plik:lopmon ewoluuje.png plik:Lopmon i D-Żniwiarz.png plik:Lopmon_Blazing_Ice.JPG plik:Lopmon_lata.JPG plik:Lopmon_i_Plotmon.png plik:Lopmon_Plotmon_i_Patamon.jpg plik:Lopmon.jpg plik:Lopmon Terriermon i Guilmon.jpg plik:Lopmon złyyy.png plik:Lopmon i Terriermon.png plik:Lopmon zastanawia się.jpg plik:Lopmon i kwiaty.jpg plik:Lopmon zasłania się.jpg plik:Lopmon Terriermon zdołowani.jpg plik:Turuiemon_anime_związany.JPG plik:Turuiemon_i_Gargomon.JPG plik:Turuiemon i lilimon.png plik:Turuiemon i lillimon 2.png plik:Turuiemon miki.png plik:Turuiemon smutny.png plik:Turuiemon w anime.png plik:antylamon anime.JPG plik:Antylamon anime mika.jpg plik:Antylamon ewoluuje.jpg plik:Antylamon walczy.jpg plik:Antylamon w mieście.jpg plik:Antylamon Mikayli.jpg plik:Antylamon zły burza piaskowa.jpg plik:Antylamon zły teleport.jpg plik:Antylamon zły fikołki.jpg plik:Antylamon zły wspinaczka.jpg plik:Antylamon anime.png plik:Antylamon zły.jpg plik:cherubimon przegrywa.jpg plik:Cherubimon mika.jpeg plik:Cherubimon anime.jpg plik:Cherubimon oburzony.jpg plik:trio świętych.jpg plik:Cherubimon aura.jpg plik:Cherubimon dobry Aura i Ophanimon.jpg plik:Cherubimon trójca.jpg plik:Cherubimon dobry w anime.jpg plik:Cherubimon zły i dane.jpg plik:Cherubimon zły Niebiańska Kara.jpg plik:Cherubimon zły włócznia błyskawicy.jpg plik:Cherubimon zły walczy z Miką.jpg plik:Cherubimon zły żongluje.jpg plik:Cherubimon zły Seraphimon obrywa (buahahahaha).jpg plik:Cherubimon zły vs Ophanimon.jpg plik:Cherubimon zły regeneracja.png plik:Cherubimon zły idzie pływać.png plik:Cherubimon zły i Ophanimon.jpg plik:Cherubimon zły.jpg Tailmon!!! plik:ranna platmon.jpg plik:Plotmon wspina się.jpg plik:Plotmon biczowana.jpeg plik:Plotmon piyo Palmon i Gumamon.jpg plik:Plotmon i Pururumon.jpg plik:Plotmon wśród kwiatów.jpg plik:Plotmon atakowana.jpg plik:Plotmon i Patamon.jpg plik:Plotmon Smutna.jpg plik:Plotmon i inni z trójcy.jpg plik:Plotmon bawi się z innymi.jpg plik:Trójca ZNOWU pomaga Tagiru.jpg plik:Plotmon skaczące uszy.jpg plik:tailmon anime 2 mika.JPG plik:Tailmon Mika anime.jpg plik:Tailmon.jpg plik:tailmon Mika.jpg plik:Tailmon Płacze.png plik:Tailmon chyba sobie żartujesz.jpg plik:Tailmon oburzona.jpg plik:Tailmon NIE.jpg plik:Tailmon Zaskoczona.jpg plik:Tailmon Płacze.jpg plik:Tailmon Neko Punch 2.jpg plik:Tailmon Paczy.jpg plik:Tailmon odwraca się.jpg plik:Tailmon Jegress.jpg plik:Tailmon stoi.jpg plik:Tailmon zbiera liście.jpg plik:Tailmon paczy w dół.jpg plik:Tailmon Tańczy.jpg plik:Silphymon Tailmon.jpg plik:Silphymon Aquilmon.jpg plik:Silphymon siedzi na trawie.jpg plik:Silphymon Top Gun.jpg plik:Silphymon Top Gun 2.jpg plik:Silphymon Top Gun 3.jpg plik:Silphymon Skok.jpg plik:Silphymon Ewoluuje.jpg plik:Silphymon stoi.jpg plik:Silphymon widoczny kieł.jpg plik:Silphymon coś mówi.jpg plik:Silphymon Dual Sonic.jpg plik:Valkyrimon w anime.jpg plik:Valkyrimon walczy z jakimś ShineGreymonem.jpg plik:Heaven's Charm angewomon mikayla.jpg plik:angewomon mikusi.jpg plik:Angewomon ranna mika.jpg plik:angewomon Saint's Air.jpg plik:Angewomon Holy Arow.jpg plik:angewomon mika.jpg plik:angewomon i angemon.jpg plik:Angewomon Heaven's Charm2.jpg plik:Angewomon poważna.jpg plik:Angewomon ciągnięta za włosy.png plik:Angewomon czaruje.jpg plik:Angewomon Angemon marzy o Angewomon.jpg plik:Angewomon LadyDevimon WALKA WALKA WALKA.jpg plik:Angewomon i LadyDevimon.jpg plik:Angewomon Ałłłłć.jpg plik:Angewomon ochrona.jpg plik:Angewomon Święty Atak.jpg plik:Angewomon Święte spoliczkowanie.jpg plik:Angewomon Potęga Światłości.jpg plik:Angewomon Oczka.jpg plik:Ophanimon.jpg plik:Ophanimon ulecza.jpg plik:ophanimon Sefirot Crystal.jpg plik:ophanimon anime mika.jpg plik:ophanimon broń magiczna mika.jpg plik:Ophanimon Eden's Javelin.jpg plik:Trio świętych2.png plik:Ophanimon Światło.png plik:Ophanimon i Seraphimon.jpg plik:Ophanimon i trzy typy nad którymi panuje.jpg plik:Ophanimon i niezdarny Seraphimon.jpg plik:Ophanimon za kratami.jpg plik:Ophanimon za kratami a leniwy patamon nie chce jej uratować.jpg plik:Ophanimon za kratami a shutumon chce jej pomóc.jpg plik:Ophanimon coś mówi.jpg plik:Ophanimon bum.jpg plik:Ophanimon trio.jpg Kudamon!!! plik:Kudamon mika.jpg plik:Kudamon.jpg plik:Kudamon Zekkou Shou.jpg plik:Kudamon lot.jpg plik:Reppamon.jpg plik:Reppamon w anime.png plik:Reppamon W grupie.png plik:Reppamon Udając ,że jest po stronie złych.png plik:Reppamon Shinkū Kamaitachi.jpg plik:Reppamon lot.jpg plik:Qillinmon.jpg plik:Qillinmon Shippuu Tenshou Ken.jpg plik:Qillinmon Shippuu Tenshou Ken2.jpg plik:Qilinmon anime.jpg plik:Sleipmon.jpg plik:Sliepmonep.jpg plik:Sleipmon2.jpg plik:Sleipmon anime.jpeg plik:Sleipmon Odin's Breath.jpg plik:Sleipmon Odin's Breath2.jpg plik:Sleipmon tarcza.jpg plik:Sleipmon Dukemon.jpg Gaomon!!! plik:gaomon Double Backhand.jpg plik:Gaomon.jpg plik:Gaomon anime.jpg plik:Gaomon mika.jpg plik:Gaomon gao rush anime.jpg plik:Rolling Upper gaomon.jpg plik:Gaomon zaskoczony.jpeg plik:Gaomon walczy.png plik:Gaomon na Ringu.jpg plik:Gaomon Guilmon Agemon i Garurumon.png plik:Gaomon i Dane.jpg plik:Gaomon Tornado.jpg plik:Gaomon cieszy się na walkę.jpg plik:Gaomon rozmawia i Goblimonami.jpg plik:Gaomon Paczy.jpg plik:Gaomon zły po pokonaniu.jpg plik:Gaomon zaskoczony.jpg plik:Gaomon AAAAAŁŁĆĆĆ.jpg plik:Gaomon sztuczny uśmiech.jpg plik:Spiral Blow gaogamon.jpg plik:Double Dash Claw gaogamon.jpg plik:Gaogamon vs Togemon.jpg plik:Gaogamon anime.jpg plik:Gaogamon atakuje szalem1.jpg plik:Gaogamon atakuje szalem2.jpg plik:Gaogamon Walczy na Ringu.jpg plik:Gaogamon i korale na futrze.jpg plik:Gaogamon ryk.jpg plik:Gaogamon walczy z Peckmonem.jpg plik:Gaogamon kły.jpg plik:Gaogamon gryzienie.jpg plik:Gaogamon zła mina.jpg plik:Gaogamon biegnie.jpg plik:Gaogamon ucieka przed wybuchem.jpg plik:Gaogamon szykuje się do skoku.png plik:Gaogamon gaoga tornado.jpg plik:Machgaogamon.jpg plik:Machgaogamon Winning Knuckle.jpg plik:machgaogamon Howling Cannon.jpg plik:MachGaogamon.jpeg plik:Machgaogamon Winning Knuckle2.jpg plik:MachGaogamon Po Ewolucji.png plik:Machgaomon walczy z Quetzamon.jpg plik:MachGaogamon zastraszany.jpg plik:MachGaogamon szykuje się do walki a za nim Thomas.jpg plik:MachGaogamon biegnie.jpg plik:MachGaogamon osłania się.jpg plik:MachGaogamon walczy z Blossomon.jpg plik:MachGaogamon głowa do góry.png plik:MachGaogamon unik.jpg plik:MachGaogamon pomaga opanować się SaperLeomon.jpg plik:MachGaogamon pięść.jpg plik:MachGaogamon vs SaberLeomon ała.jpg plik:MachGaogamon krzyk.jpg plik:MachGaogamon oczy.jpg plik:MachGaogamon i nieopanowana SaberLeomon.jpg plik:MachGaogamon mega pięść.jpg plik:MirageGaogamon Gale Claw.jpg plik:MirageGaogamon Double Crescent Mirage.jpg plik:Miragegaogamon mika.jpg plik:MirageGaogamon Full Moon Blaster.jpg plik:MirageGaogamon Double Team.jpg plik:MirageGaogamon i jego pazury.jpg plik:MirageGaogamon vs ShineGreymon.jpg plik:MirageGaogamon uderza ShineGreymona.jpg plik:MirageGaogamon vs ShineGreymon Burst Mode Shadow.jpg plik:MirageGaogamon i złamana łapa.jpg plik:MirageGaogamon patrzy.jpg plik:MirageGaogamon atakuje.jpg plik:MirageGaogamon i jego symbol Cyfrowego Zagrożenia.jpg plik:MirageGaogamon szykuje się do ataku.jpg plik:MirageGaogamon i Knightmony.jpg plik:MirageGaogamon podwójny sierp.jpg plik:Miragegaogamon burst mode .jpg plik:MirageGaogamonBurstMode.jpg plik:Miragegaogamon i jego broń.jpg plik:Miragegaogamon burst mode Luna Hook Slasher.jpg plik:Miragegaogamon Burst Mode w trakcie ewolucji.jpg plik:Miragegaogamon Burst Mode szykuje się do ataku.jpg Falcomon!!! plik:falcmon miki rozwala gaomona hikariego.jpg plik:falcomon debiut anime.jpg plik:Falcomon Fuujin no Jutsu.jpg plik:Falcomon mika.jpg plik:Falcomon anime.jpg plik:falcomon Uchitake Otoshi.jpeg plik:Falcomon.jpg plik:Falcomon walczy z Agumonem.jpg plik:Falcomon patrzy.jpg plik:Falcomon Uchitake Otoshi trzyma.jpg plik:Falcomon lot.jpg plik:Falcomon płacze.jpg plik:Falcomon Fuujin no Jutsu 2.jpg plik:Falcomon na słupie.jpg plik:Falcomon ups.jpg plik:Falcomon podnosi się po przegranej.jpg plik:Falcomon paczy.jpg plik:Falcomon atakowany.jpg plik:Falcomon i Sunflowmon.jpg plik:Falcomon i Lalamon.png plik:Falcomon unieruchomiony.jpg plik:peckmon wiruje XD.JPG plik:Peckmon ostrza.jpg plik:Peckmon ostrza2 .jpg plik:peckmon mika anime.jpeg plik:Peckmon.jpg plik:Peckmon atakuje Rude'a.jpg plik:Peckmon Kunai Bana.jpg plik:Peckmon Lot.jpg plik:Peckmon łapy.jpg plik:Peckmon patrzy.jpg plik:Peckmon Unik.jpg plik:Yatagaramon Mikafutsu no Kami.jpg plik:Yatagaramon Mikafutsu no Kami2.jpg plik:Yatagaramon miki.jpg plik:Yatagaramon walczy mika.jpg plik:Yatagaramon wiruje.jpg plik:Yatagaramon Haguro.jpg plik:Yatagaramon ewoluuje.jpg plik:Yatagaramon i Rosemon.jpg plik:Yatagaramon trzecia noga.jpg plik:Yatagaramon lot.jpg plik:Yatagaramon niebieskie oczy.jpg plik:Yatagaramon otwiera dziób.jpg plik:Yatagaramon i rosemon 2.jpg plik:Yatagaramon tornado.jpg plik:Yatagaramon wiatrak kręci się.jpg plik:Yatagaramon zaskoczony.jpg plik:Ravmon anime mika.jpg plik:Ravmon Spiral Raven Claw.jpg plik:Ravmon lot.jpg plik:Raven Claw Ravmon.jpg plik:Ravmon i jego ostrze.jpg plik:Ravmon Ame no Ohabari.jpg plik:Ravmon.jpg plik:Ravmon podczas ewolucji.jpg plik:Ravmon atak.jpg plik:Ravmon Atakowany.jpg plik:Ravmon Mega Pazur.jpg plik:Ravmon Podaruje miecz.jpg plik:Ravmon I jego miecz 2.png plik:Ravmon i Rosemon 2.jpg plik:Ravmon i Rosemon NDW.jpg plik:Ravmon zastanawia się.jpg plik:Ravmon unik.jpg plik:Ravemon podczas walki.jpg plik:BurstRavemon i BurstRosemon.png plik:Ravmon Burst Mode Musou Tenshou Yoku no Jin.jpg plik:Ravmon Burst Mode.jpg plik:Ravmon Burst Doku Yami Kumo no Mai.jpg plik:Ravmon Burst Doku Yami Kumo no Mai2.jpg plik:Ravmon Yami Tatsumaki.jpg plik:Ravmon Burst Mode ka pufff xd.jpg plik:Ravmon Burst Mode Leopardmon i Rosemon.jpg plik:Ravmon Burst Mode Doku Yami Kumo no Mai.jpg plik:Ravmon Burst Mode szybki atak.jpg plik:Ravmon Burst Mode lot.jpg plik:Ravmon Burst Mode Mega kop.jpg Lunamon!!! Plik:Jajko Luny.jpg Plik:Moonmon Mika Hawkmon i Wika.jpg plik:Lunamon miki.jpg Plik:Lunamon zahipnotyzowana.png plik:Lunamon zaniepokojona.png plik:Lunamon w anime.png plik:Lunamon Fałszywe Łzy.png plik:Lunamon bawi się z innymi digimonami.png plik:lunamon śpi.png plik:Lunamon z DigiNoirem.png plik:Lunamon zauroczenie.png plik:Lunamon i Shuotmon.jpg plik:Lunamon i niespodzianka szukają Mikayli.jpg plik:Lunamon hejka.jpg Dorulumon!!! plik:Dorulumon i cutemon.jpg plik:Dorulumon i Spowodowany uśmiech.png plik:Dorulumon Kiruś i Niespodzianka.jpg plik:Dorulumon warczy.png plik:Dorulumon Kiruś i Shoutmon.jpg plik:Dorulumon zaskoczyła się.jpg plik:Dorulumon Tunel.jpg plik:Dorulumon Trening z lilimon.jpg plik:Dorulumon kłopoty.jpg plik:Dorulumon i Kiruuuuś.jpg plik:Dorulumon NIE MÓWIĆ NA NIĄ "PIES!".jpg plik:SaberLeomon Miażdżący Szpon.jpg plik:SaberLeomon Niekończąca strzała.jpg plik:SaberLeomon Furia.jpg plik:SaberLeomon w anime.jpg plik:SaberLeomon mikayli.jpg plik:SaberLeomon lilliamon.jpg plik:SaberLeomon ryk.jpg plik:SaberLeomon skok.jpg plik:SaberLeomon po Ewolucji.jpg plik:SaberLeomon jej łapa.jpg plik:SaberLeomon Piorun.jpg plik:SaberLeomon Miażdżący szpon 2.png plik:SaberLeomon i chłopiec.png plik:SaberLeomon zdolność.jpg plik:SaberLeomon i Palmon.jpg plik:SaberLeomon wystraszona.jpg Mika jako Farymon!!! plik:mika jako fairymon.jpg plik:fairymon po ewolucji.jpg plik:Fairymon mika.JPG plik:Fairymon Brezza Petalo.jpg plik:Fairymon Brezza Petalo2.jpg plik:Fairymon.jpg plik:Fairymon mika44.jpg plik:Fairymon Tornado Gamba.jpeg plik:Fairymon Arido Anca.jpg plik:Fairymon po przemianie.jpg plik:Dusza Fairymon.jpg plik:Fairymon mika.jpg plik:Fairymon Digikod skan.PNG plik:Fairymon Ochrona.jpg plik:Fairymon Doppio Perforare.jpg plik:Fairymon ewolucja.jpg plik:Fairymon anime mika.jpg plik:Fairymon lot.jpg plik:Fairymon zaatakowana Strumieniem Deszczu.jpg plik:Fairymon w powietrzu po ewolucji.jpg plik:Fairymon Po przegranej.jpg plik:Fairymon ewolucja 2.jpg plik:Fairymon mówi coś.jpg plik:Fairymon i czarna chmura Ranamon.jpg plik:Fairymon zaatakowana wodną Igłą.jpg plik:Fairymon i Aldamon.jpg plik:Fairymon szykuje się do ataku po skoku.jpg plik:Fairymon i dym.jpg plik:Fairymon zakurzona podczas walki.jpg plik:Fairymon słabszy strumień deszczu.jpg plik:Fairymon po debiucie.jpg plik:Fairymon lot 2.jpg plik:Fairymon w powietrzu z widoczną smugą powietrza.png plik:Fairymon i Chackmon.jpg plik:Fairymon cieszy się.jpg plik:Fairymon światło za nią Mira a obok Kiruś aha zapomniałam prawie o Tagiru obok.jpg plik:Fairymon szykuje Promień Aurory.jpg plik:Fairymon efekt po promieniu Aurory.jpg plik:Fairymon niebo odbija się w wizjerze.jpg plik:Fairymon i dusza wiatru.jpg plik:Fairymon podczas deszczu.jpg plik:Fairymon i Wolfmon.jpg plik:Fairymon i Wolfmon aha i inni xDD.jpg Mika jako Shutumon!!! plik:Shutumon jako mika.jpg plik:Shutumon niebieskie oczy.jpg plik:Shutumon i zła Ranamon.jpg plik:Shutumon anime.jpg plik:Shutumon.jpg plik:Shutumon Gilgamesh Slicer.jpg plik:Shutumon Wind of Pain1.jpg plik:Shutumon Wind of Pain2.jpg plik:Shutumon w powietrzu.jpg plik:Shutumon debiut.jpg plik:Shutumon w wodzie.jpg plik:Shutumon w świątyni.jpg plik:Shutumon przygotowana do walki.jpg plik:Shutumon dusza wiatru 1.jpg plik:Shutumon dusza wiatru 2.jpg plik:Shutumon i mroczna energia.jpg plik:Shutumon vs Calmaramon.jpg plik:Shutumon Taniec piór.jpg plik:Shutumon ładny kard xd.jpg plik:Shutumon i beemony.jpg plik:Shutumon patrzy na coś.jpg plik:Shutumon i Aldamon.jpg plik:Shutumon chroni Burgermony.jpg plik:Shutumon skrzydła na głowie.jpg plik:Shutumon zaatakowana czarnym nurtem.png plik:Shutumon topi się.jpg plik:Shutumon i Garmmon.jpg plik:Shutumon w trakcie ewolucji.jpg plik:Shutumon vs Petaldramon.jpg plik:Shutumon początek ewolucji.jpg plik:Shutumon kradnie duszę.jpg plik:Shutumon Roxy nie wie o co chodzi.jpg plik:Shutumon kończy ewolucje.jpg plik:Shutumon patrzy w niebo.jpg plik:Shutumon trzymana przez Calmaramon.jpg plik:Shutumon cięcie.jpg plik:Shutumon unik.jpg Mika jako JetSilphymon!!! plik:JetSilphymon debiut.jpg Mika jako AncientIrismon!!! plik:AncientIrismon debiut.jpg plik:AncientIrismon Tęczowa Symfonia.jpg plik:AncientIrismon Burzowy Gejzer.jpg Graymon!!! plik:greymon mailbirdramon i Michael.png plik:Greymon spada.png plik:Greymon ranny.png plik:Greymon 2010 Kirusia warczy.jpg plik:Greymon walczy z DarkKnightomonem.jpg plik:Greymon patrzy w niebo.jpg plik:Greymon w ogniu.jpg plik:Greymon vs Mailbirdramon.jpg plik:Greymon Gryzienie.jpg plik:Greymon przy wodopoju.png plik:Greymon przed walką.jpg plik:MetalGraymon Trident Arm.jpg plik:MetalGraymon Giga Destroyer.jpg plik:MetallGreymon i Cyberdramon.png plik:MetallGreymon w anime.png Plik:Metalgreymonświatło.jpg plik:MetalGreymon i Kiri.jpg plik:MetalGreymon zaatakowany mieczem.jpg plik:MetalGreymon z Kirusiem na ramieniu.jpg plik:MetalGreymon stoi na ziemi.png plik:MetalGreymon po ewolucji.jpg plik:MetalGreymon baaardzo ranny.jpg plik:MetalGreymon Ryk.jpg plik:MetalGreymon Przyśpieszenie.jpg plik:MetalGreymon i Kireczek.jpg plik:MetalGreymon Kiruś.jpg plik:MetalGreymon atakowany.png plik:MetalGreymon z Kirusiem na czele.jpg plik:MetalGreymon z włączonym silnikiem.jpg plik:ZeekGraymon i Michael.png plik:ZeekGraymon Final Strikes.jpg plik:ZeekGraymon niszczący atak.jpg plik:ZeekGraymon i cyberdramon.jpg plik:ZeekGraymon podczas walki.jpg plik:ZeekGraymon niszczący zgniatacz.jpg plik:ZeekGraymon ewolucja.png plik:ZeekGraymon oczko.png plik:ZeekGraymon twarz.png plik:ZeekGraymon ZeekFlame.jpg plik:ZeekGreymon ewo.jpg MailBirdramon!!! plik:MailBirdramon i Kiriha.png plik:MailBirdramon Trident Tail.jpg plik:MailBirdramon Nighthawk.jpg plik:MailBirdramon Furia.png plik:MailBirdramon W anime.png plik:MailBirdramon mówi.png plik:MailBirdramon .png plik:MailBirdramon Pnasma cannon.png plik:MailBirdramon W Xros Digivoice razem z Greymusiem.jpg plik:MailBirdramon ałłłć.jpg plik:MailBirdramon greymon i Shoutmon.jpg plik:MailBirdramon przygotowuje się do strzału.jpg plik:MailBirdramon lot.png plik:MailBirdramon Nocny Jastrząb.png plik:MailBirdramon Plazmowa Armata.png Cyberdramon!!! plik:Cyberdramon w anime.png plik:Cyberdramon.png plik:Cyberdramon w walce.jpg plik:Goddramon w anime.jpg plik:Goddramon Wezwanie 1.jpg plik:Goddramon Wezwanie 2.jpg plik:Goddramon lot.jpg plik:Goddramon Boski płomień.jpg plik:Goddramon w walce.jpg plik:Goddramon zdjęcie xd.jpg plik:Goddramon światło.jpg Dracomon!!! plik:Dracomon Michael i Lilimon Mikayli.png plik:Dracomon zły.jpg plik:Dracomon i Kiruś.jpg plik:Dracomon W Digivoice.jpg plik:Dracomon na łące.jpg plik:Dracomon Shoutmon Lilimon Kiri i Taiki szukają Mikayli.jpg plik:Dracomon Shoutmon i Lilimon szukają Kirusia i Mikayli.png plik:Dracomon Xros Up w anime xd.jpg Shoutmon!!! plik:Shoutmon Soul Crusher.jpg plik:Shoutmon Duch Roka.jpg plik:Shoutmon Głośny Rocker.png plik:Shoutmon w anime.jpg plik:Shoutmon i Cutemon Omnomnomnomn.jpg plik:Shoutmon łaskotany przez Ninjamony.jpg plik:Shoutmon przewiduję przyszłość i mówię że zaraz będzie bum.jpg plik:Shoutmon lilimon go ukrywa.jpg plik:Shoutmon lilimon obserwuje jego ewolucje.jpg plik:Shoutmon ewolucja.jpg plik:Shoutmon i Diginoir.png plik:Shoutmon i Lopmon.jpg plik:Shoutmon przgotowanie do ataku.jpg plik:Shoutmon skok.jpg plik:Shoutmon i Taiki ałćć.jpg plik:Shoutmon Taiki złyy.jpg plik:Shoutmon piorun.jpg plik:Shoutmon z Kirusiem Dracomonem i Taikim.jpg plik:Shoutmon i Lucemon.jpg plik:Shoutmon Taiki i jego Revolmon oraz Dorulumon Mikayli.jpg plik:Shoutmon w kolcach.jpg plik:Shoutmon i Hikari.jpg plik:Shoutmon znak rozpoznawczy.jpg plik:Shoutmon i Lunamon.jpg plik:Shoutmon z Lilimon Dracomonem Taikim i Kirim szukają Mikayli.jpg plik:Shoutmon i Turuiemon.jpg plik:Shoutmon z Lunią.jpg plik:Shoutmon Kiri zabrania xd.jpg plik:Shoutmon śpiew.jpg plik:Shoutmon i Dondokomon to żarłoki xd.jpg plik:Shoutmon Duch Rocka 2.jpg plik:Shoutmon i Digimon Tagiru.jpg plik:Shoutmon Hikari pomyliła go z Kręglem xd.jpg plik:Shoutmon i mikrofon.jpg plik:Shoutmon znak rozpoznawczy 2.jpg plik:Shoutmon płacze.jpg plik:Shoutmon znak rozpoznawczy + Ballistamon.jpg plik:Shoutmon x2 optyczny laser.jpg plik:Shoutmon x2 Arm Bunker.jpg plik:Shoutmon x2.png plik:Shoutmon x2 I Dorulumon.png plik:Shoutmon x2 po ewolucji.jpg plik:Shoutmon x2 walkaaa.jpg plik:Shoutmon x2 Koleżeński Miotacz.jpg plik:Shoutmon x2 Koleżeński Miotacz ładowanie.jpg plik:Shoutmon x3 Zwycięski Bumerang.jpg plik:Shoutmon x3 Potrójne Zwycięstwo.jpg plik:Shoutmon x3 Potrójny Impakt.jpg plik:Shoutmon x3 w anime.jpg plik:Shoutmon x3 i MetalGreymon.jpg plik:Shoutmon x3 DigiXros.png plik:Shoutmon x3 po ewolucji.jpg plik:Shoutmon x3 debiut.png plik:Shoutmon x3 Mieczyk i atak.jpg plik:Shoutmon x3 Potrójne Zwycięstwo 2.jpg plik:Shoutmon x3 miecz.jpg plik:Shoutmon x4 debiut.jpg plik:Shoutmon x4 pokonał SlashAngemona.jpg plik:Shoutmon x4 miecz.jpg plik:Shoutmon x4 Flara Chaosu.jpg plik:Shoutmon x4 Niebiański Cios Gwiezdnego Ostrza.jpg plik:Shoutmon x4 Płonący Gwiezdny Łamacz.jpg plik:Shoutmon x7 Ognisty strzał.jpg plik:Shoutmon x7 złoto.jpg plik:Shoutmon x7 debiut.png plik:Shoutmon x7 ochrona.jpg plik:Shoutmon x7 część z Dorulumon.jpg plik:Shoutmon x7 siła.jpg plik:Shoutmon x7 Siedmiokrotne Zwycięstwo.jpg plik:Shoutmon x7 Maxymalne Siedmiokrotne Zwycięstwo.jpg plik:Shoutmon x7 wielkie V.jpg plik:Shoutmon x7 i Kiruś.jpg plik:Shoutmon x7 oczko.jpg plik:Shoutmon x7 Xros Płonący Rocker.jpg plik:Shoutmon x7 Podwójny Wybuchowy Niszczyciel.jpg plik:Shoutmon x7 NDW.jpg plik:Shoutmon x7 upada.jpg plik:Shoutmon x7 mikrofon.jpg plik:Shoutmon x7 złota głowa.jpg plik:Shoutmon x7 wyłania się zza złotej mgły.jpg plik:Shoutmon x7 Great Xros.jpg plik:Shoutmon x7 Atak Rac.png plik:OmegaShoutmon Tnące Uderzenie.jpg plik:OmegaShoutmon Heavy Metal Vulcan.jpg plik:OmegaShoutmon Duch Hard Rocka.png plik:OmegaShoutmon.jpg plik:OmegaShoutmon po ewolucji.png plik:OmegaShoutmon Duch Hard Rocka początek.jpg plik:OmegaShoutmon Duch Hard Rocka koniec.jpg plik:OmegaShoutmon Heavy metal Vulcan z daleka.jpg plik:OmegaShoutmon i ZeekGreymon złapani.png plik:OmegaShoutmon zły.jpg plik:OmegaShoutmon + Dorulumon Mikayli.jpg plik:OmegaShoutmon debiut.jpg plik:OmegaShoutmon DX.jpg plik:OmegaShoutmon DX i NeoVandemon.jpg plik:OmegaShoutmon DX przed ewolucją.png plik:OmegaShoutmon DX w mieście.jpg plik:OmegaShoutmon DX Zwycięski Zwrot.jpg plik:OmegaShoutmon DX Jazz-funk.jpg plik:OmegaShoutmon DX walka.png plik:OmegaShoutmon DX trafiony.png plik:OmegaShoutmon DX zaskoczony.png plik:OmegaShoutmon DX lot.png plik:OmegaShoutmon DX Elektryczny Xros-niszczyciel.jpg plik:OmegaShoutmon DX po xrosie.jpg Ballistamon!!! plik:Ballistamon Ciężki Głośnik.jpg plik:Ballistamon i shoutmon.jpg plik:Ballistamon.jpg plik:Ballistamon digiXros.jpg plik:Ballistamon i shoutmon.jpg plik:Ballistamon leczony przez Hikari.jpg plik:Ballistamon Shoutmon Taiki i jakiś Digimon.jpg plik:Ballistamon w oczach Dobermona Katie.png plik:Ballistamon skok.jpg plik:Ballistamon Łamiący Róg.jpg plik:Ballistamon Siła.jpg plik:Ballistamon atak piaskiem.jpg plik:Ballistamon w retrospekcji z Taikim i Shoutmonem.jpg plik:Ballistamon + Revolmon Taikiego.jpg plik:Ballistamon strzał.jpg Submarimon!!! plik:Submarimon nurkowanie.jpg plik:Submarimon debiut.png plik:Submarimon ryyybcie xd.jpg plik:Submarimon nos.jpg plik:Submarimon i Ikkakumon.jpg plik:Submarimon Taran.jpg plik:Submarimon szykuje się do użycia wiercącego rogu.jpg plik:Submarimon na lądzie.jpg plik:Submarimon Ikkakumon i MegaSeadramon zainfekowany wirusem.jpg plik:Submarimon Wodny Odrzut.jpg plik:Submarimon pływanie.jpg plik:Submarimon wodny pierścień.jpg plik:Submarimon na ziemi.jpg plik:Submarimon nurkowanie 2.jpg plik:Submarimon do Xrosu.jpg plik:Submarimon płetwa.jpg plik:Submarimon Tlenowe Samonaprowadzanie.jpg plik:Submarimon Atak Łodzi Podwodnej.jpg plik:Submarimon i Ikkakumon unik.jpg plik:Submarimon wodne digi tzn on i Ikkakumon.jpg plik:Submarimon bąbelki.jpg plik:Submarimon zły.jpg plik:Submarimon i Angemon.jpg plik:Submarimon Wodny wulkan.jpg Plesiomon!!! plik:Plesiomon gryzienie.jpg plik:Plesiomon w anime.jpg plik:Plesiomon smutny błękit.jpg plik:Plesiomon rzucona o ścianę.jpg plik:Plesiomon debiut.jpg plik:Plesiomon wybuch.jpg plik:Plesiomon ranna.jpg plik:Plesiomon wstaje.jpg plik:Plesiomon leży.png plik:Plesiomon biegnie.jpg plik:Plesiomon nie jest przekonana.jpg plik:Plesiomon Xros Up Submarimon debiut.jpg plik:Plesiomon Xros Up Submarimon walczy.jpg plik:Plesiomon Xros Up Submarimon głowa.jpg plik:Plesiomon Xros Up Submarimon zła.jpg plik:Plesiomon Xros Up Submarimon Niebieski tlen.jpg Deckerdramon!!! plik:Deckerdramon Dackerdrauncher.jpg plik:Deckerdramon przyśpieszenie.jpg plik:Deckerdramon płynie.jpg plik:Deckerdramon debiut.jpg plik:Deckerdramon i Mailbirdramon.jpg plik:Deckerdramon DigiXros.jpg plik:Deckerdramon i Kiri.jpg plik:Deckerdramon Leczony.jpg plik:Deckerdramon Dymiący Kieł.jpg plik:Deckerdramon Xros UP.png plik:DeckerGreymon Plazmowy Deckerdrauncher 1.jpg plik:DeckerGreymon Plazmowy Deckerdrauncher 2.jpg plik:DeckerGreymon Finałowa Iskra 1.jpg plik:DeckerGreymon Finałowa Iskra 2.jpg plik:DeckerGreymon w anime.jpg plik:DeckerGreymon zły.jpg plik:DeckerGreymon w ogniu.jpg plik:DeckerGreymon ogon.jpg plik:DeckerGreymon tak szybki że aż płonie xd.jpg Kiri jako Wolfmon!!! plik:Wolfmon w anime.jpg plik:Wolfmon i jego miecz.jpg plik:Wolfmon świetlny zwycięzca Beta.jpg plik:Wolfmon Shutumon i Tagiru.jpg plik:Wolfmon patrzy.jpg plik:Wolfmon skrzyżowane ręce.jpg plik:Wolfmon debiut.jpg plik:Wolfmon I Mika pomagająca mu jako Fairymon.jpg plik:Wolfmon w walce.jpg plik:Wolfmon Świetlna kula.jpg plik:Wolfmon świetlny zwycięzca alfa 1.jpg plik:Wolfmon świetlny zwycięzca alfa 2.jpg plik:Wolfmon świetlny zwycięzca slade evolution.png plik:Wolfmon święty amestyt.jpg plik:Wolfmon po ewolucji.jpg plik:Wolfmon świetlny zwycięzca gamma.jpg plik:Wolfmon powstrzymuje Tagiru.jpg plik:Wolfmon zły.jpg plik:Wolfmon Kiruś.jpg plik:Wolfmon vs Duskmon.jpg plik:Wolfmon Kiri ewoluuje .jpg plik:Wolfmon skok.jpg plik:Wolfmon obrywa.png plik:Wolfmon świetlna kula 2.jpg plik:Wolfmon i raremon.jpg plik:Wolfmon podczas walki 2 .jpg Kiri jako Garmmon!!! plik:Garmmon Przygotowuje się do Solarnego lasera.jpg plik:Garmmon światło.jpg plik:Garmmon ryk.jpg plik:Garmmon psiaczek.jpg plik:Garmmon hipnoza.jpg plik:Garmmon ewolucja.jpg plik:Garmmon slade ewolucja.png plik:Garmmon Solarny Laser.jpg plik:Garmmon Szybka gwiazda.jpg plik:Garmmon słodziak.jpg plik:Garmmon debiut.jpg plik:Garmmon słodko warczy.jpg plik:Garmmon skrzydła.jpg Kiri jako Beowolfmon!!! plik:Beowolfmon Dwuręczniak.jpg plik:Beowolfmon debiut.jpg plik:Beowolfmon ewolucja.jpg plik:Beowolfmon myśli.jpg plik:Beowolfmon zły.jpg plik:Beowolfmon zawiedziony.jpg plik:Beowolfmon zaskoczony.jpg plik:Beowolfmon atakuje.jpg plik:Beowolfmon w anime.jpg plik:Beowolfmon mówi.jpg plik:Beowolfmon Świetlny atak.jpg plik:Beowolfmon Atak pazurami.jpg plik:Beowolfmon podczas walki z Yuu.jpg plik:Beowolfmon miecz.jpg plik:Beowolfmon biegnie.jpg Kiri jako MagnaGarurumon!!! plik:MagnaGarurumon Niszczycielski Karabin Maszynowy.jpg plik:MagnaGarurumon Ewolucja.jpg plik:MagnaGarurumon ślicny.jpg plik:MagnaGarurumon słodki.jpg plik:MagnaGarurumon piękny.jpg plik:MagnaGarurumon odwraca się.jpg plik:MagnaGarurumon Ranny.jpg plik:MagnaGarurumon miecz świetlny.jpg plik:MagnaGarurumon patrzy tymi pięknymi oczami.jpg plik:MagnaGarurumon miecz świetlny 2.jpg plik:MagnaGarurumon miecz świetlny 3.jpg plik:MagnaGarurumon Niszczycielski Karabin Maszynowy przgotowanie.jpg plik:MagnaGarurumon Niszczycielski Karabin Maszynowy prawie wystrzelił.jpg plik:MagnaGarurumon lot.jpg plik:MagnaGarurumon Prędkość Światła Gwiazd.jpg plik:MagnaGarurumon Prędkość Światła Gwiazd pomaga Cherubimonowi.jpg plik:MagnaGarurumon i Tagiru.jpg Kiri jako AncientGarurumon!!! plik:AncientGarurumon vs Ornismon.jpg plik:AncientGarurumon i AncientGreymon.jpg plik:AncientGarurumon kły.jpg plik:AncientGarurumon w anime.jpg plik:AncientGarurumon debiut.jpg Vmon !!! Hawkmon !!! Unimon !!! ShineGreymon !!! FlyBeemon !!! Mushmon !!! Lalamon !!! plik:Jajo Budmon.jpg plik:Budmon i Roxy.jpg plik:Zła lalamon.png plik:Lalamon smućna.jpg plik:Lalamon Gaomon Miki Agumon Miry i jakaś dziewczynka.jpg plik:Lalamon i Roxy w miescie.jpg plik:Lalamon paczy.jpg plik:Lalamon Lot.jpg plik:Lalamon uratowała trenerkę.jpg plik:Lalamon patrzy wszędzie i nigdzie XD.jpg plik:Lalamon duża głowa.jpg plik:Lalamon jak uciszyć Lalamon 1.jpg plik:Lalamon jak uciszyć Lalamon 2.jpg plik:Lalamon ewoluuuucja.jpg plik:Lalamon i kiełbaso-fu.jpg plik:Lalamon i jej dziwny wyraz twarzy X_x .jpg plik:Lalamon myśli i dziewczynka.jpg plik:Lalamon zła i dziewczynka.jpg Plik:Sunflowmon_i_lyllamon.png Plik:Sunflowmon i Roxy.jpg Plik:Sunflowmon gra Hamleta XD.jpg Plik:Sunflowmon atakowana.jpg Plik:Sunflowmon nosi Roxy.jpg Plik:Sunflowmon podwójna drużyna.jpg Plik:Sunflowmon drużyna i tańcząca Lilimon.jpg Plik:Sunflowmon i Roxy z lornetką.jpg Plik:Sunflowmon i Roxy patrzą na jezioro.jpg Plik:Sunflowmon NDW.jpg Plik:Sunflowmon lot.jpg Plik:Sunflowmon ałć.jpg Plik:Sunflowmon ewolucja.jpg Plik:Lilamon i jej kwiat.jpg Plik:Lilamon światło.jpg Plik:Lilamon Cudowny Strzał.jpg Plik:Lilamon Pyłek usypiający.jpg Plik:Lilamon szczęśliwa.jpg Plik:Lilamon debiut.jpg Plik:Lilamon zgłasza się xD.jpg Plik:Lilamon Urok.jpg Plik:Lilamon benc.jpg Plik:Lilamon ewolucja.jpg Plik:Lilamon Pyłek raz dwa.jpg Plik:Lilamon Liliowy Deszcz.jpg Plik:Lilamon Klaps piękności.jpg Plik:Lilamon biegnie.jpg Plik:Rosemon Roxy i Revmon.jpg Plik:Rosemon Roxy Zakazana Pokusa.jpg Plik:Rosemon ewolucja.jpg Plik:Rosemon bicze.jpg Plik:Rosemon z różdżką XD.jpg Plik:Rosemon trzyma Roxy.jpg Plik:Rosemon kłóci się.jpg Plik:Rosemon odwrót.jpg Plik:Rosemon ewoluuje.jpg Plik:Rosemon Zakazana Pokusa 2.jpg Plik:Rosemon uśmiechnij się XD.jpg Terriermon !!! plik:Terriermon Ciągnięty za uszy.png plik:Terriermon Taran.png plik:Terriermon Widzi światło ewolucji Culumona.jpg plik:Terriermon trzymany za łapkę.jpg plik:Terriermon Ratuj mnie od tej wariatki TT-TT.jpg plik:Terriermon patrzy w niebo.jpg plik:Terriermon odnalezionym pod kocem.jpg plik:Terriermon skok.jpg plik:Terriermon chodzi po murze.jpg plik:Terriermon wspina się na mur.jpg plik:Terriermon i Culu.png plik:Terriermon kopnięty.jpg plik:Terriermon stoi.jpg plik:Terriermon Guilmon nosi go i Culu.jpg plik:Terriermon Gauilmon i Culumon.jpg plik:Terriermon i Guilmon walczą.jpg plik:Terriermon i Lopmon 1.jpg plik:Terriermon i Lopmon 2.jpg plik:Terriermon myśli.jpg plik:Terriermon czeka na tramwaj.png plik:Terriermon żartujesz sobie ze mnie prawda?.jpg plik:Terriermon ćwiczy.jpg plik:Terriermon wdech.jpg plik:Terriermon ukradł młot Zudomonowi XD.jpg plik:Terriermon ewoluuje 1.jpg plik:Terriermon ewoluuje 2.jpg plik:Terriermon podłączony do aparatury.jpg plik:Terriermon och przestań.jpg plik:Terriermon coooo?.jpg plik:Terriermon Moje uszka.png plik:Terriermon na Guilmonie.png plik:Terriermon nie wnerwiaj mnie.png plik:Terriermon plaśnięcie.jpg plik:Terriermon lot.jpg plik:Galgomon próbuje deewoluować i ma ranę po walce.jpg plik:Galgomon pas.jpg Minervamon !!! Bakumon !!! Kotemon !!! Kotemon !!! Ranamon !!! Calmaramon !!! Mermaimon !!! Ancient Mermaimon !!! Elecmon !!! Armadillomon !!! Mika :33!!! plik:Mika w wyobraźni Wiki xd.jpg plik:Mika podnosi się chora z łóżna.jpg plik:Mika dziękuje Sarze za opiekę gdy jest chora.jpg plik:Mika widzi Etemona lub inną małpę xd.jpg plik:Mika radosna.jpg plik:Mika i Sara kiedyś.jpg plik:Mika nowy fryz xd.jpg plik:Mika w zamku Otamonów.jpg plik:Mika i Katie.jpg plik:Mika w sukience xd.jpg plik:Mika przed pofarbowaniem.jpg plik:Mika marzy.jpg plik:Mika foch forever.jpg plik:Mika z wachlarzem.jpg plik:Mika płacze.jpg plik:Mika prawy sierpowy xd.jpg plik:Mika Sara się opiekuje.jpg plik:Mika odświeżająca kąpiel xd.jpg plik:Mika i Takeru.jpg plik:Mika Sara i Wiki w Paryżu.png plik:Mika wiatr xd.jpg plik:Mika szczęśliwa do płaczu xd.jpg plik:Mika przed pofarbowaniem 2.jpg plik:Mika Afro xd.jpg Kiri <3 :33!!! plik:Kiri i rodzinka.jpg plik:Kiri ehhhh...jpg plik:Kiri oćka.jpg plik:Kiri Boski kard xDD.jpg plik:Kiri Shoutmon i niespodzianka .jpg plik:Kiri Digivoice.png plik:Kiri KTO DA KIRIEGO ZA VOLTA XD.jpg plik:Kiri he is my x3.jpg plik:Kiri i agu.jpg plik:Kiri śłooooodźki.png plik:Kiri złowił diga xd.jpg plik:Kiri sięga po medalion.jpg plik:Kiri double Xros.jpg plik:Kiri xros.jpg plik:Kiri mapa.jpg plik:Kiri ewolucja.jpg plik:Kiri słoooodko się rumieni xd.jpg plik:Kiri i ZeekGreymon.jpg plik:Kiri i ten jego wzrok.jpg plik:Kiri i wybuch wulkanu.jpg plik:Kiri Taiki i Lilimon obserwują walkę.jpg plik:Kiri ehhh.jpg plik:Kiri załamany.jpg plik:Kiri przed ewolucją zeekGreymona.jpg plik:Kiri Mika i Taiki Great Xros.jpg Wika !!! plik:Wika na wakacjach.jpg Roxy !! plik:Roxy zaskoczona.jpg plik:Roxy skacze.jpg plik:Roxy uderza xD.png plik:Roxy i Tom.png plik:Roxy i Rosemon.jpg plik:Roxy stoi w mundurze.jpg plik:Roxy aparat.jpg plik:Roxy "próbuje" gotować.jpg plik:Roxy zła xD.jpg plik:Roxy szykuje się do rzutu.jpg plik:Roxy bum.jpg plik:Roxy biedna Lalamon.jpg plik:Roxy w dymie.jpg plik:Roxy z Rozemon.jpg plik:Roxy patrzy na ewolucje Lilamon.jpg plik:Roxy ze swoją rosemon trzyma kartkę.jpg plik:Roxy oraz Thomas.jpg plik:Roxy Rude obrażony xD.jpg plik:Roxy Krzyczy.jpg plik:Roxy lalamon ją uratowała.jpg plik:Roxy i inne agentki DATS dowiadują się że się wygadała o agencji.jpg plik:Roxy jest głupio.jpg plik:Roxy żegna się.jpg plik:Roxy trzymana przez digimona.jpg plik:Roxy ból głowy.jpg plik:Roxy jako kierowca.jpg plik:Roxy Lalamon mega punch gif xD.gif plik:Roxy teraz kolej Roxy xD.gif plik:Roxy przed Spirit evolution.jpg plik:Roxy uwięziona.jpg plik:Roxy w mundurze.jpg plik:Roxy w stroju codziennym.jpg Tom !!